Lalala, Our Snow Flower
by Elena dal Soprano
Summary: Bagaimana bisa aku memberi kebahagiaan padamu, bila nanti kebahagiaan itu hanya bersifat sementara? Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintainya, apakah tidak bisa bertemu?/SasuSaku/KakaSaku/SasuHina/romance for us.


**Lalala, Our ****Snow Flower**

SasuSaku Fic

Naruto (c) M. Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

_._

"_Aku tahu kalau aku akan ditolak. Tapi, aku ingin melakukannya untuk orang yang kucintai. Menikahlah denganku."_

"_Bukannya aku tidak mau menerimamu, tapi aku mencintai orang itu."_

"_Kenapa kau tidak bisa melepasnya?"_

"_Karena aku mencintainya."_

_._

"_Kenapa kaumasih memikirkannya?"_

"_..."_

"_Aku mohon jawab pertanyaanku."_

_._

"_Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa hidup akan terasa sangat menyedihkan jika kau tidak bisa bersama orang yang kaucintai sampai akhir hayatmu?"_

_._

_._

_._

SENJA datang. Hingar-bingar cahaya jingga keemasan menyulap semua hamparan langit. Burung-burung berterbangan hendak mencari perlindungan dari senja dan malam. Dunia yang semula nyaris berwarna putih kini berganti dengan perlahan, seperti siang yang laju berubah menjadi sore.

Seminggu lebih Kakashi menunggui Sakura untuk membuka matanya. Biasanya ketika habis bekerja sebelum malam, Kakashi menyempatkan diri duduk di ranjang tempat gadis itu tertidur. Kali ini Kakashi mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantor lebih cepat agar bisa pulang lebih awal untuk menemani Sakura. Kakashi menemani Sakura seperti sebatang ilalang yang menemani rumput teki yang lemah, tugasnya memberi tanda pada orang-orang yang lewat bahwa ada tanaman di tempat itu dan agar orang lain tidak menginjak rumput yang sudah mau _mati_.

Sakura Haruno, entah sudah berapa banyak jam dan kebahagiaan yang ia lewatkan karena menutup mata terlalu lama. Kelihatannya aku menyalahkan Sakura, tapi tidak. Ini memang sebuah kondisi yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya. Tak ada yang bisa menahan suatu takdir untuk terjadi. Mungkin itu juga yang saat ini tengah Kakashi pikirkan, bahwa semua yang telah direncanakan tidak akan berjalan jika takdir tidak menyertaimu.

Hari ini Kakashi berbeda dari biasanya, sejak semalaman ia dipaksa untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Dia bukanlah orang jahat yang tega menyakiti orang lain untuk kebahagiaannya. Namun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia diresahkan dengan perasaan bersalah dan berdosa. Ia merasa telah menghalangi sebuah kebahagiaan. Ia merasa dirinya kotor. Ia merasa telah menjadi manusia paling jahat di dunia ini.

"Sakura..."

Ia benci harus mengucapkan kata itu sekarang. Ya. Karena ia tahu bahwa berapa kali kata itu terucap tetap tidak akan membangunkan Sakura dengan cepat. Kakashi paham bahwa hanya satu yang Sakura tunggu.

Adalah seorang yang tak pernah dapat diimbangi oleh Kakashi. Adalah orang yang selalu membuat Sakura menangis. Tapi mengapa Sakura selalu memikirkannya? Itulah yang ada di hati Kakashi dan disulap menjadi sebuah beban.

* * *

Dilihat dari sudut manapun bangunan ini tetaplah sebuah tempat di mana gaun-gaun indah dipajang. Warna emas yang mendominasi menjadikan tempat mewah ini semakin 'wah' dan padu dengan barang-barang di sana.

"Sasuke?" pria itu langsung berpindah perhatian pada sumber suara begitu namanya dipanggil. Ini kali ketiga ia dan Hinata mampir ke toko busana langganan Hinata. Sasuke menoleh dan saat itu pula Hinata telah siap dengan sebuah gaun putih panjang berenda. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengamati terlebih dahulu bahan dan model yang dipadukan pada gaun tersebut. "Ya, sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Mau ambil ini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian kembali ke tempat semulanya berdiri.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Keinginannya melanjutkan topik pembicaraan pudar begitu memerhatikan sikap Sasuke yang sedikit aneh. Pria itu tampak memandangi setelan baju hangat berwarna abu-abu kecoklatan, dilengkapi dengan topi dan syal berwarna putih.

-deg-

Secara ajaib perasaan Hinata terenyuh dan ngilu. Ia berjalan dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau sedang lihat apa?" tanya Hinata. Ia bohong. Hinata lebih paham dari apa yang ia tanyakan.

Sasuke tak kunjung menangkap perhatian yang ditujukan padanya. Pandangannya lalu kembali pada dua bola lavender yang entah sejak kapan mulai menggelap.

"Apakah kau terlalu takut untuk menatap mataku, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

Pria itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Matanya yang dingin belum juga memberi jawaban pada sosok wanita di hadapannya. Hingga hal itu mamaksa Hinata untuk mengeluarkan apa-apa yang ada di kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Memikirkannya?" BINGO! Melihat gelagat Sasuke yang hendak menyingkir memaksa Hinata berbuat sedikit kasar. Ia mencengkram lengan Sasuke dan menahannya agar menuntaskan pembicaraan baru. "Jawab aku!"

"Tidak ada yang harus dijawab. Semua sudah selesai, aku, kau, dan dia sudah selesai, Hinata," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kaubohongi. Katakan padaku apakah kau memikirkannya? Kauingin membelikannya baju hangat itu bukan?" Hinata semakin memprovokasi pendapatnya.

Merasa sudah cukup, Sasuke menarik paksa lengannya lalu pergi meninggalkan toko busana itu dan tentunya meninggalkan Hinata di sana sendirian.

Hinata mengejar Sasuke dan meninggalkan toko dengan cepat, ia mengejar Sasuke sampai ke tempat di mana mobil Sasuke diparkir. Langkah wanita itu lebih berat dari biasanya. Ia juga tidak tahu, ia hanya merasakan ada suatu hal yang salah di antara dirinya dengan Sasuke.

_Tapi apa?_

_Bukankah semua sudah selesai?_

'_Dia' akan menikah dengan orang lain._

_Sasuke akan menikah denganku._

_Apa aku salah?_

_Apa dia salah?_

_Apa Sasuke salah?_

_Apa takdir yang mempermainkan kami?_

Pertanyaan tersebut terus berputar-putar di kepala Hinata. Wanita itu masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri hingga ia berhasil menggapai sebuah lengan kekar terbalut kemeja pendek berwarna hitam.

"Kenapa pergi?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke tidak menepiskan cengkraman Hinata, tidak juga merespon. Pria itu tetap diam di tempatnya sambil melihat ke arah kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan.

"Aku tanya kenapa kaupergi. Cepat jawab aku."

"Aku ada pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan. Jadi bisakah aku pergi sekarang?"

Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Wajahnya yang semula tenang dan santai kini berubah menjadi begitu panas dan lelah. Terlihat dari matanya ia menahan berbagai macam perasaan. Benci, marah, bersalah, cinta, terluka, iba, semua tumpah dalam hati Hinata. Perlahan, ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. "Katakan, apa kaumasih memikirkannya?" tanyanya yang sekuat tenaga dibuat agar tidak bergetar.

Sasuke mengerti maksud wanita di hadapannya. Tapi ia tidak terlihat akan menjawab, justru menarik tangan Hinata untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aku antar kau pulang."

* * *

Kakashi: duduk di samping ranjang Sakura, menggenggam tangan gadis itu, memejamkan mata. Pria itu belum mau merubah posisinya sejak ia datang. Kalau dihitung, sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia begitu. _Kauharus bangun, _pikirnya menjerit kencang.

Kakashi akan terus begitu dalam beberapa menit kemudian. Tetap sama dan terus tanpa henti berdoa agar sosok di hadapannya itu lekas membuka matanya untuk berkata pada dunia bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kakashi ingin mendengar tawa Sakura lagi, menyimak cerita-cerita kuno yang ia bawakan, serta pergi ke perayaan Hanami bersama. Semua itu ingin Kakashi lakukan kembali bersama Sakura. Bahkan ia telah berjanji dalam hatinya untuk melakukan apapun demi kesembuhan Sakura, termasuk membuat gadis itu agar bisa bersama orang yang dicintai meskipun itu bukan dirinya.

Tok... tok... tok...

Seorang dokter muda masuk. Kakashi menyadari hal itu lalu berdiri menyambutnya.

"Maaf merepotkan, Iruka," ujar Kakashi sambil membungkukkan punggungnya di hadapan Iruka—sang dokter.

"_Daijobu_, itu sudah tugasku. Ah, bagaimana perkembangan Sakura?" tanya Iruka.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Yah, Iruka sudah paham benar dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia yang menangani Sakura sedari awal, bahkan sebelum semua orang tahu mengenai penyakitnya.

"Kanker sudah menyebar ke tempat jauh dari tempat dia tumbuh, paru-paru, liver, dan tulang belakang. Penderita kanker stadium terminal adalah pasien yang sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan. Pnyebaran kankernya sudah demikian jauh dan merusak berbagai fungsi organ vital tubuh, sehingga menyebabkan keadaan umum yang buruk bagi penderitanya. Pada keadaan ini sudah tidak dapat diberikan pengobatan baik berupa operasi, kemoterapi, maupun radioterapi," jelas Iruka.

"Tapi..." Kakashi memandang Iruka penuh harapan, "...semua kemungkinan masih tetap ada bukan?"

Iruka menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun. Keadaannya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan." Iruka menepuk bahu Kakashi. "Jika dia sadar, lakukan apa yang membuatnya bahagia. Hanya itu yang saat ini bisa kita lakukan sementara obat tetap diberikan secara teratur."

Tidak.

Kakashi tidak pernah mau mendengar kalimat itu. Bagaimana bisa Kakashi memberikan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura bahagia sedangkan ia tahu justru hal itu yang akan membuat keadaan Sakura lebih parah? Ingin rasanya saat ini Kakashi menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas tebing karena kegalauannya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya mengecek kondisi Sakura saja. Selamat malam," kata Iruka mengakhiri perjumpaannya dengan Kakashi malam itu.

Sementara itu, Kakashi masih tak bergerak. Ia hendak menelan bulat-bulat semua saran dari Iruka.

Berlarut-larut hingga senja telah usai dan kini berganti dengan malam yang gelap tanpa bintang. Waktunya Kakashi untuk pulang dan memersiapkan peralatan hari besok. Itu berarti meninggalkan Sakura yang tentu saja sangat tak ia senangi.

"Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu, Sakura," ujar Kakashi. Dalam segala pergolakan dalam dirinya, Kakashi keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Ini kali ketujuh malam tidak mengikutsertakan bintang dalam kehadirannya. Sudah tujuh hari tepat malam gelap tanpa kerlipan bintang. Percaya atau tidak, seorang Sasuke mengasumsikan hal ini terjadi karena langit juga tengah bersedih dengan hatinya. Menggelikan.

Sasuke berdiri kaku di depan pintu gerbang rumah seseorang, membelakangi rumah tersebut dan menampakkan diri jika dilihat dari arah samping. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang.

* * *

RUMAH SAKIT adalah salah satu tempat yang tak ingin Hinata datangi. Selain karena aroma obat-obatan yang tidak enak, Hinata juga benci ketika melihat seseorang menangis karena sebuah kematian. Ya, rumah sakit memang syarat akan kematian. Wanita itu berjalan dengan pelan ketika memasuki koridor yang ia tuju. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Kakashi yang hendak ia temui menampakkan dirinya setelah keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

Sama seperti Hinata, pemuda itu terlihat canggung dan tidak terbiasa dengan pertemuan mereka kali ini. Ingin rasanya Hinata keluar dari keadaan tersebut.

"Ba-bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Masih sama."

Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang harus ia singkirkan saat itu juga. Ia berharap atmosfir segera berganti.

"Kakashi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Akhirnya kalimat itu keluar.

Kakashi menghela napasnya, membuat keduanya menyadari betapa dinginnya keadaan saat itu. Pemuda itu lalu menarik lengan Hinata dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari ruangan itu, tepatnya ruang tunggu.

"Duduklah, kaubisa menceritakan semua di tempat ini," kata Kakashi.

Entah kenapa Hinata mulai merasa bahwa dirinya itu bodoh.

"Kenapa diam, Hinata?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa. Aku hanya... hanya..."

Sekali lagi, Kakashi menghela napasnya.

"Datanglah lain waktu.

* * *

_Berbaliklah dan lihat kembali aku, tolong_  
_Tak bisakah kau mengubah jejakmu di sekitar?_  
_Tak bisakah kau kembali melangkahkan kakimu untuk kembali padaku?_

_Jika kaupergi seperti ini, dapatkah aku benar-benar hidup tanpamu?_  
_Aku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu_  
_Aku masih berdiri di sini melihat ke arah mu_

_Aku masih berdiri di sini_  
_Aku tidak bisa bergerak_  
_Aku ada di tempat yang sama ketika kaupergi_  
_Aku masih melihat ke arahmu_

_Aku tidak bisa bergerak bahkan satu langkah pun_  
_Air mata adalah sesuatu yang membuat penglihatanku kabur,_

_Ya, aku tidak dapat melihatmu_  
_Jika kau membalikkan tubuhmu, aku bisa berlari ke arahmu_

_Tapi, kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan hatiku  
_

_Aku berdiri di sini hanya bisa melihatmu...

* * *

_

**to be continued**_

* * *

_

a/n: Mohon komentarnya, Minna-san... Baik buruknya fic ini adalah keputusan kalian. _Anda katakan baik, akan saya terusakan; Anda katakan buruk, akan saya perbaiki. Arigatou..  
_


End file.
